


More Than Okay

by Layzhe_06



Series: Tumblr Requests! [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar)-centric, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this ship and will die for them, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toph Beifong-centric, no beta we die like jet, they're so cute wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06
Summary: It's just the two of them all over again.And that's okay with her...Yeah, that's okay with her.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang/Toph Beifong
Series: Tumblr Requests! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	More Than Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoyDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/gifts).



Toph was never one to hesitate. She never questioned the things she did, she was always sure and faced her problems head-on. Just like a rock. She is an earthbender after all, it's in her blood. She's stubborn, strong, and never runs away from her problems. But, this time, she finds herself doubting that part of her. As she listens to her travel buddy go on and on about how beautiful their destination is, she can't help but feel a sense of endearment for him. But not in the way she once liked Sokka, Aang… he's _different_. Toph feels _free_ around Aang, she doesn't need to hide anything from him because he's that good of a person. Always finding the good in people.

_It's who he is._

So as they land, Toph finds her hands become a little clammy as Aang's hand comes on top of hers. Pulling her out of her thoughts. "We're here, Sifu!" His cheerful voice says, and Toph gives him a smile. "Good. Any longer and I woulda been air sick or something." Toph said, and Aang merely chuckles, helping Toph come down. "Come on, come on! I just _know_ you're gonna _love_ this." Aang said, but when he feels Toph pull back slightly, he pauses to look back at her. "Do you trust me?" He whispered as they came to a stop near the side of the valley. "Twinkles..." Toph says, "It'll be worth it, I promise!" Aang replied, both hands clasping Toph's left hand. The earthbender feels her cheeks become warm. "Fine. But I swear to the spirits if you let me go-" "I would _never_ let you go…" Aang interrupts, his voice soft and solemn. Toph's breath hitched, and then silence for a few tense seconds. 

"You wouldn't?" She asks, " _I promise._ " Aang said, and Toph grips the front of his shirt. She feels him bend his knees and soon they're in the air, floating down slowly. Aang's arms are wrapped around her waist and Toph's hands are balled up against his chest, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Slowly, Toph feels the tip of her toes touch solid earth, and when they're both flat on the ground, she sees everything. They're in a valley, and it's simply breathtaking. She feels her heart race, and she instinctively pushes away from Aang. "I-I..." She stuttered, her voice caught in her throat. "What do you think?" He asked, ignoring her sudden outburst. "It's… _Beautiful_ , Aang." Toph replied softly her fear washing away, and Toph could basically feel Aang smiling at her. "I found it when I was still traveling alone. I thought I could show it to you for your birthday." The wind blows softly between them, "That's…" Toph is honestly _touched_ , "Thanks, Twinkles." She says, and Aang holds her hand gently. 

Toph can feel Aang coming closer, but he's not moving? It takes her a minute to realize, but when she does she turns red because _she_ was the one leaning in. Toph's eyes widen and she quickly pulls away. "Is something wrong?" He asks when she pulls her hand away, " _No!_ Nothing's wrong." Toph says all too quickly, "Are you sure? Did I make you uncomfortable?" Toph's quick to say no, shaking her head, "No! No! It's not that…" " _Really?_ " "Mhm!" Toph says, "Then why did you pull your hand away so quickly?" "Getting a little pushy there, Twinkles." Toph manages, "I just… I just wanna know. Maybe I pushed a boundary or-" "You didn't _push_ anything." Toph replied, rubbing her arm. 

"Then why won't you answer my question properly?" He accuses, "You want an honest answer?" "Of course I do! I can't lie to you, so it's only fair that you- mmph!" Toph leans forward, squeezing her eyes shut as she presses her lips against Aang's, catching him off-guard. The surprise washes away and just as Toph is about to pull away, Aang grabs her waist and kisses her back. Toph's heart thunders in her ears, and the world disappears around her. Appa's deep bellow is what causes them to pull away, breathless and blushing. Toph can feel Aang's heartbeat match hers, she's still pressed up against him, she's on her tiptoes and her head is tilted up slightly. "I kissed you." Toph breathes out, "I actually _kissed_ you." She repeats, and Aang is still processing the _awesome_ kiss.

"And _you_ kissed _me_ back." She's freaking out now, "Twinkles!" She yells, pulling Aang so close, their noses are touching. "I kissed you and you kissed me back." She said, and a dopey grin creeps up on his face. "I mean… I do really like you Toph." Aang breathes out, and Toph turns red but she can't stop the smile that forms on her face. "More than a friend?" She asked, "More than a friend." Aang hums before leaning forward, cupping her cheeks and kissing her again. Toph returns the kiss happily, her eyes flutter shut and it's just her and Aang all over again.

And that's okay with her.

More than okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after~~


End file.
